


Don't let her hear us

by UhmLikeWhet



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Birthday Sex, F/F, HAPPY BIRTHDAY LAURA!, Hotel Sex, baes are fucking, danny is sleeping, trouble keeping quite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 08:55:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3686109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UhmLikeWhet/pseuds/UhmLikeWhet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Laura's 21st birthday, she took Carmilla and Danny to The Golden Nugget hotel in Atlantic City, New Jersey. After a night of gambling, winning and losing their money, the gang decided to head up for the night. Carmilla has other plans while Danny's asleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Be quiet Laura

"Laura darling, I know you tend to get loud but I'm going to need you to stay quiet is that clear?" Carmilla husked in her ear.

Not 30 inches apart lay Danny asleep on the opposite hotel bed in the two bedroom room. The only thing separating them being a small side table with a lamp and clock that reads 11:24pm. The trio was exhausted from their 4 hour car ride today and after shopping and drinking like idiots and gambling and playing like children in the game room, they decided to head up to their room for the night. They would be staying 3 days and had plenty of time to have more fun while wide awake.

Laura only nodded her head after looking over at Danny, who lay snoring slightly. Carmilla began putting pressure from her thigh between Laura's legs which caused the blonde to shift slightly and hitch her breath. Carmilla shushed her in her ear before creating a rhythm with her leg and leaving red marks around her chest area. She maneuvered Laura's shirt to fall just above her boobs as she left hickeys where she kissed.

Laura tried her best to stay quiet with her right hand being lost in the older girls dark brown hair and her left wrist being bitten to keep herself quiet. Every once in a while she squinted her face and shut her eyes tight to conceal the moan threatening to escape when Carmilla sucked that extra sensitive spot.

"You're doing a really good job there cupcake." Carmilla breathed into Laura's ear. "Do you think you can handle me _fucking_ you next to your best friend?" The thought sent multiple thoughts into Laura's mind. First off. Jesus this girl was doing things to her she didn't even know was possible until she met her. Second. Her best friend, who she invited to spend some time with on her birthday, _was_ sleeping right next to them. And third. The thought of her girlfriend _fucking_ her next to her best friend _while_ she was sleeping was oddly kind of... _hot_?

Laura groaned a bit shaking her head yes. "Good." Carmilla kissed Laura, breathing her in before fishing her right hand down and into Laura's pajama pants, while the other caressed her face. She angled her body to lay kind of on top of Laura, kind of on the queen size mattress they would be sharing for the next two nights.

Carmilla continued to kiss around Laura's upper body, completely ignoring the blondes struggle to keep quiet, while she pumped her fingers. Every pump ended with a kiss or a nip, letting Laura know that her girlfriends fangs were very present. 

Laura shuddered every time she felt the vampires teeth scrape across her chest or neck.

Danny tossed in her sleep, now lay facing the pair. Laura stilled, but Carmilla kept up with her habits.

"Is it morning time yet?" She mumbled. Thank god the room was too dark to see. Carmilla flashed her night vision on - courtesy of being a giant black cat - and watched Danny making sure her eyes remained shut. 

"Go back to sleep Amazon. Jesus how drunk are you?" Carmilla said in her best sleepy voice. Oh that voice did _more_ things to Laura. She moaned mistakenly, but disguised it as a not-so-convincing yawn. Danny wouldn't know the difference right now. But some how she managed to find her way into the bathroom without stumbling or falling from lack of vision.

Laura was getting close as she hummed masking her voice as best she can.

Carmilla teased Laura's ear lobe, sucking and biting it while she flicked her thumb over Laura's clit. 

"What time is it?" Danny yelled from the other room. 

"Carm.." Laura whispered. "I-I can't."

"Hang in there cupcake." Carmilla husked, almost too quiet to hear. "Xena. Sleep. Now."

"I kinda can't when you.. Fuck.. Fuck.." Laura bit down on Carmilla's shoulder humming frantically while the vampire seared in pain. She slowed down her pumping while Laura dug her finger nails into her shoulders. Carmilla replaced Laura's mouth with her own, while hearing the toilet flush. 

"Where the fuck is the toilet paper?" Danny absolutely screamed from the bathroom.

"Next to you, plastered on the wall, dumb ass." Carmilla hollered catching her breath. 

Laura came down slowly. The thought of Carmila fucking her, with a possible audience, sent _naughty_ things to her imagination.

"Fuck." She shuttered, thighs shaking, until she stilled and threw her arms over her head. 

"I still can't find it!" Danny screamed. 

Carmilla ignored her this time leaving a brushing kiss on Laura's lips, locking her hands over her head, with her own. "Happy birthday, beautiful."

Laura smiled kissing Carmilla again. She slid her tongue into her girlfriends mouth, feeling her fangs on her bottom lip. 

"Your turn." Laura husked flipping them over. "Just be quiet." She husked again kissing around the soft of her neck.

Danny walked out yawning and plopped on her bed. "I found it."

"I know you have troubles staying quite more than I do." She whispered licking a trail up Carmilla's neck to her ear. "This should be interesting."

Not seconds later, they heard Danny start snoring again.

"Just shut up and fuck me cupcake." Carmilla grabbed Laura's face directing the girls lips to her own.


	2. Laura's turn to torture.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait.  
> So in the first chapter, Carm fucked Laura blah blah blah Danny was asleep blah. Ok so now it's Laura who is doing the do to Carm.

They kiss a lot. Laura wanted this girl trembling by the time she was done with her. She couldn't believe that her girlfriend fingered her while her best friend was sleeping right next to them. She wants revenge.

As she explored her girlfriend’s mouth, Laura began dancing her fingertips down her stomach. She would occasionally play with the waistband of her shorts but ultimately fish her hands right back up.

Carmilla was getting impatient.

"Cupcake quit it with the games." She whispered in her lovers ears.

Laura raised an eyebrow and looked into the others eyes. "Cupcake? That sounds delicious." Laura moaned in her ear.

Carmilla huffed out and clenched her eyes shut. "Laura. Please." 

Laura ignored her, instead deciding to toy with her some more. "You know what else sounds delicious."

"Don't you dare." Carmilla stilled.

Laura wore a shit-eating grin, raising both eye brows in a challenge.

"Eating you." She husked.

They both knew they couldn't do any of  _those_  activities because it would be too obvious. But damn they both want to sooooo bad. 

"Fuck Laura." Carmilla moaned as Laura finally fished her hand into her girlfriend’s underwear.

"Shhhh baby." Laura kissed under Carmilla’s ear. "If you make a noise other than breathing I'll stop."

Danny tossed in her sleep. 

Both girls stilled, looking over at her.

Danny mumbled something incoherent and turned away from them.

They both looked at each other and laughed silently.

Laura kissed Carmilla and continued tracing circles around her lover’s sensitivity. Carmilla moaned and Laura stilled.

"Ah ah ahhh what did I tell you?"

"Sorry, no noises." Carmilla giggled, wrapping her arms around Laura’s neck and pulled her in.

They kissed again as Laura dipped her hand lower and teased the vampires entrance. 

Carmilla’s legs buckled as Laura pushed not one, but two fingers in without warning. 

Carmilla’s breath hitched as she closed her eyes tight and tried to swallow whatever was threatening to break free from her throat.

Laura chuckles, snuggling into the older girl’s neck.

"God job sweetheart. Maybe if you're good I'll have myself a little snack." She husks, biting Carmilla’s lip. "I'm a little hungry."

"Laura, don't make promises you don't intend on keeping." Carmilla says, feeling her walls clench.

"I would never."

"Well that make it quick because I don't know how much longer I can-"

Laura withdraws her fingers from inside Carmilla and winks.

"What. No. That's not fair." She yell/whispers.

"Shut it Elvira." Danny orders, sleepily.

Carmilla rolls her eyes, looking up at Laura. "I was so close." She whines.

"I know, that's why I stopped." She husks, bringing her hand up and sticking her pointer and middle finger in her mouth. Laura moans at the taste, maintaining eye contact with a very turned on, very upset vampire.

"Sweetheart, your teeth are showing." Laura giggles, knowing that when Carmilla’s teeth come present, she's under Laura's control. She's given herself up to her instincts.

"Fine, if you won’t finish me off, I'll do it myself." Carmilla husks, bringing her own hand down her body.

Laura grabs her hand and brings both of them above Carmilla’s head, laying fully on her in the process. 

Laura grinds her body on the burning one under her as she trails her tongue around Carmilla’s torso, climbing down her body slowly until she's 100% under the blankets.

Carmilla lets out a sigh of relief as Laura's hands disconnect from hers and start pulling down her boy shorts.

She lifts up the blankets to see Laura's hair a mess under all the covers and pulls them off just enough to put her hair up for her.

She watches as Laura kisses her hipbones, as she finishes tying her hair in a bun. 

"You sure about this creampuff?"

"Positive." Laura moans out.

Another feel of pleasure shoots down into Carmilla’s core at the sound and she throws herself against the pillow, clenching her eyes and biting her lip.

 _Don’t scream, don't scream, don't scream._ Are the only words playing over in her head as she concentrates on doing just that.

Laura wiggles her shorts and underwear down enough to have them lay around one of Carm’s ankles. She then proceeds to lay down at the end of the bed and position herself between her lovers legs, smelling just how much Carmilla is turned on. She can't wait to taste her.

Laura’s tongue sweeps right through Carmilla’s folds fast, gathering as much as she can in little time.

Carmilla squeals slightly.

Laura looks up and shakes her head.

Carmilla looks down and mouths an apology before covering her mouth with her hands.

Laura replaces her mouth to where she wants it the most. She hums licking around Carmilla’s thighs and the biting one of them.

Carmilla wiggles above her, obviously struggling to keep quiet.

Danny yawns and stretches. Carm flips on her night vision and gives Laura a thumbs up when she sees Danny still asleep.

 _Damn this girl is a heavy sleeper._ She thinks.

Carmilla is getting close. Her breathing is becoming heavier and her legs start to tremble and shake.

Looks like Laura’s got her the way she wanted her.

She slips two fingers into her core as Carmilla bites the bed sheets, creating holes with her teeth.

Laura curls her fingers as Carmilla comes undone. She arches her back and pulls on the sheet, ripping it in the process, as she whines and groans and hums herself down. 

Laura takes her time, licking and cleaning the mess she's made on Carmillas thighs.

After, climbing up Carmillas body, kissing her all the way up.

"You're evil." Carmilla says as Laura drops to her side, snuggling into her.

"Rude." Laura pushes away and scurries to the other side of the bed. "Now you can lay in  _your_  wetness." Laura states, turning away.

Carmilla giggles, but pulls Laura into her, locking her in place.

"No, Carm gross." She tries to wiggle out of her grip but she's using her powers to her advantage. Laura gives up with a huff. "Fine. But rude." She whispers, turning to kiss her girlfriend.

"What? We're laying in our  _looove_." Carmilla stresses the word in a singsong voice.

"Seriously guys? You need to work on your silent skills Twilight." Danny groans, turning towards them. "Are you done now?"

Both girls still. 

"Sorry?" Laura says in hope to lighten the mood.

"Great. All I get is a sorry. God this room sticks and now I have my own dilemma over here. Kudos." 

Laura and Carmilla laugh whole-heartedly. 

Drunk Danny is the best Danny. Especially now that they got her all worked up.


End file.
